Talk:Arthur
Source for name? Like T.E.D.D., I don't think there is a name for this character. He's just referred to as "the big guy" or "the giant". Source for the name "Leroy", please? 15:35, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'd like to see source for "Leroy" as well? Unless someone can download and access the files to know his name, otherwise I want a page name change to Unknown Burried Character 07:03, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Apparently TheSyndicateProject was the one to coin the name "Leroy". I'm changing to "The Giant" unless a source can be dug out for "Leroy". 07:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :::The name of him is 'The big Guy' which is found in the coding. Treyarch have said that leroy is a stupid along with lenny and similar names. The only one they like is Simple Jack. Also Lets get one thing absolutely clear he is NOT the giant. That is something Benn down mention for the 4th dlc not the 3rd. 'Der reise is in france'. MrPyro916 (talk) 09:54, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Name The article name be "Leroy (Black Ops II)" instead of "Leroy (Zombies)", seeing how names are classified by games instead of modes, unless there are 2 in the same game. 02:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) : Never mind, the name was changed. 07:31, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Huckleberry What about Huckleberry as the name, i mean the achievement for using "The Ginat" says ...my Huckleberry.Spesh531 (talk) 04:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Candy Uses The last two uses for candy in the list are false. After being shot, simply following The Giant into his cell will prevent it from locking, the candies do not have that effect. As for the Mistresses, The Giant will not go into the mansion, and therefore cannot encounter a Mistress. I am certain of the first one, and almost possitive of the second. I have tested both, and have been unable to have The Giant come anywhere near a Mistress. they can go into the mansion and maze. Infinity Arch (talk) 02:25, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, the two uses for candy are both correct. If you follow the giant to his cell, he will lock it upon leaving, unless you have candy or booze. and he will not go into the mansion, that is true, but he can kill the witches in the town and the maze if you give him the candy out there. : If all the areas to the chalk ? is open then he will draw all the guns exept the remington shotgun. Sliding To be added to his trivia section is that he slides backward when falling after tearing down a barricade, although only visible in theater mode. Unnecessary Trivia? That first piece of trivia seems to be just a little unnecessary, so what if the German translation of "The Giant" is "Der Riese". "The Giant" is just a given community game, right? I'm not sure, but could someone just tell me if it's a community name? If so, someone should remove that specific trivia edit. Jker209 (talk) 02:01, July 16, 2013 (UTC) : It is significant because of the original Black Ops map Der Riese. And also the characters refer to him as "The Giant." Evident by the quote from Samuel: "Someone get The Giant" when he is near a crawler. : I know that Samuel and the others somewhat refer to him as "The Giant", but they also call him "Big Scary Dude", which, although it would be rather amusing, is a bad name. "The Giant" seems to be as a temporary community name until people are to find out the actual name. Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with the trivia being there, there are probably people around the wiki that didn't know it, it's just that the character himself has no relation to Der Riese, other than his given name, and feel like this piece of trivia belongs on the Der Riese page, if it's not already there. : Jker209 (talk) 03:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Just a some cool trivia is if you feed him booze and runs into a power-up he will change it into a random power up and automatically pick it up. Booze One for the booze if a player is holding the booze and is at pack a punch the player can give it to him where the ledge on the stairs are and he will run of the edge he will respawn after a while but a cool thing to watch 04:46, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Official Name? In the PC files for Black Ops 2, it states that the name for "the giant" is 'sloth'. There's a video here: Name for "The giant" -- possible name change? Fraq, the great (talk) 21:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) : I second this. 18:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ::While we are in the slightly-awkward situation of not having an official name for this character, the game files do not present the answer. Take the filenames for the Green Run characters, for example: Misty is simply "farmgirl", Marlton is "engineer", Stuhlinger is "reporter" and Russman is "oldman". The filenames are often simplified, so I'm guessing "sloth" is just a generic name relating to the giant's sloth-like behavior. Plus, it's not the developers intention for people to be rummaging around the game files to begin with. 18:45, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Treyarch refer to the characters in patch notes as their file name. The Giant is referred to as "Friendly AI". If "Sloth" was his name than Treyarch would call him such. 18:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC)